Moonlit Dance
by GhostRipperD31H
Summary: After two years of doing the unimaginable, Jaune is finally reunited with his love. Everything seems to be right for him, yet his past comes back to haunt him. He'll have to pay his dues for the things he's done. Might change rating to M later.


Jaune was sitting down, scroll in hand, reading the information he had received almost a month ago. He knew the words by heart now, yet the hope behind them made him look it over once more. Besides, in a way, it helped ease his nerves somewhat and ignore the fact that he was on an airship headed towards Beacon Academy. Never would he have imagined to be heading towards one of the most prominent Huntsmen academies any time soon, much less as a student. Yet, as he finished reading the information for the umpteenth time, Jaune knew he'd do whatever it takes in order to find _her_. Hell, he _did_ , going against his own morals and performing heinous acts in order to get this far, all in the span of two years. He couldn't give up now, especially when he was so close.

' _Still, you'd think I'd remember to take my pills so I wouldn't feel this damn motion sickness.'_ Jaune put away his scroll and held his head down, trying to contain the bile rising up his throat. _'Guess the excitement of being so close to finally be reunited with her made me forget. Damn.'_

Seeing as how holding his head wasn't helping, Jaune instead took stock of what he did have with him, hoping that focusing on other things besides her will both ease his sickness and nervousness. He checked the pouches on his waist, filled with small containers of various different types of dust and grenades. Next to them, also strapped to his waist, was his sword and sheath Crocea Mors. Strapped to his ankle, hidden, was a generic pistol in case of emergencies. Underneath his jacket was another a gun, a silver revolver that's helped him out in more questionable situations. As for the rest of his appearance, it was composed of a black jacket, jeans, and worn out sneakers, all underneath some pieces of armor. All generic so that he doesn't stand out.

"Ugh...damn motion sickness," Jaune muttered to himself, feeling even worse. Nothing seemed to be helping. Almost at his wit's end, he decided to look around and see the type of people he'd have to study with at this school. All he saw were just kids around his age, talking amicably amongst themselves, still innocent to the real world, none particularly standing out to him. Of course she wasn't there, though he already knew that, having searched for her the second he stepped foot on this blasted airship.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Jaune looked towards the commotion a ways away from him. The source of the yell came from a buxom blonde girl who seemed to be crushing the life out of a petite girl with black hair and red tips wearing a red, hooded cloak.

"Please stop," the girl in red gasped out. Before Jaune could hear the rest of their conversation, he felt his stomach churn violently.

"Ugh," Jaune groaned, standing up and rushing past the duo towards the nearest trash can to throw up.

'What a great way to start off the day I've been waiting for. _'_

* * *

Jaune was done retching into the trash can, everyone else having already left the airship once it docked. He was sure he didn't leave a good impression on anyone that was walking by based on the sounds of disgust and laughter as they left. Their opinion didn't matter to Jaune, as the less people associated with him the better it'd be.

"I swear, the second I get a chance, I'm going to freshen up. I'd rather not have the first impression be tarnished by my smell," Jaune said to himself. Brushing himself off and gathering his bearings, Jaune was ready to start his search for her. Or at least he was until heard heard an explosion nearby before he even took his first step. He reached for his revolver on instinct, but stopped before he did.

' _No. I gotta have better control. I gave that up the second I got my hands on this information. I'm just a normal person like everyone else here'_ Letting out a sigh, he made his way over to the source of the explosion where the same petite girl in the red hood was being yelled at by a girl in white. _'Doesn't mean I can't try to help out others. Probably start redeeming myself for the things I've done. Besides, no one should suffer the wrath of a Schnee.'_

As he walked, ready to come the girl in red's aid, he stopped, eyes wide in shock, heart beating rapidly in his chest to the point that it hurt, body trembling. Of course _she_ would intervene, especially when it involved a Schnee. The one he spent the last two years searching for, breaking all of his own morals and stooping to the lowest of the low to find. So many sleepless nights, so many scars in his struggle, so many near-death experiences for her. And there she was, just as beautiful as he remembered.

Blake Belladonna. Soft, pale skin that he spent countless times exploring. Bright amber eyes that always seemed to hide her emotions, though never from him. Black wavy hair that he'd often brush his fingers through, enjoying the silky feeling. Supple lips that he'd often take with his own, always enjoying the warmth. Her outfit seemed to enhance her womanly figure, something that fit perfectly against his own. She had a black bow on her head that hid her cat ears, a vital part of her that only he's touched.

The information he got was right. She really was here in the flesh, perfectly safe and seemingly healthy. Oh how he wanted to run up to her and hold her. To feel her warmth against him. To let her know of all the things he's done to find her. To just love her. Yet he couldn't. He was too much in shock, too scared to move. As much as he was looking forward to this particular moment, he had completely blanked out.

And so Jaune just stood there, too far away for them to notice him. He watched as Blake walked up to the fighting duo, no doubt insulting the raging heiress if her reaction was anything to go by. Watched as she stood by Red's side as the heiress stormed away. Watched as Blake too walked away from Red, from him. She was so close yet Jaune was too much of a coward to do anything. It wasn't until she was out of sight and Red had collapsed that he could move again.

' _She's here at least. I should've stopped her, but what am I supposed to say? That I've been practically hunting you down for the past two years?'_ Shaking his head, he let out a shaky breath as he walked up to the fallen girl.

"Welcome to Beacon…" the girl muttered to herself sadly.

"Hey...I'm Jaune," Jaune said, holding his hand out for her to grab onto.

"Ruby," she replied, an undertone of hopefulness in her voice as she accepts his help. "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

* * *

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on! Besides, I was in too much of a rush and forgot to take my medication," Jaune exclaimed to his newfound companion. All Ruby did in response was give a laugh before looking towards him.

"I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came in mind. Think of it like a nickname," Ruby said, putting on a thinking pose. "Yeah, a nickname. Friends give each other nicknames, right?" she asked hopefully.

"If that's the case, then what if I call you Crater Face?" Jaune gave her a smirk, seeing her turning red in embarrassment due to what had transpired between her and the heiress earlier.

"Hey, that was an accident! She was the one shaking the bottle everywhere! I swear," Ruby replied, crossing her arms and giving a pout.

"Well new buddy of mine, my name's Jaune Arc! Remember that and maybe, just maybe, I might overlook that little accident," he said merrily, giving her a smile.

"Alright," Ruby said, returning the smile. "Just don't expect my sister to do the same. She likes to tease people. A lot. Like, a lot." He didn't miss the shudder she gave, as if reliving some horrific event.

"Duly noted. I have sisters like that so I can definitely relate," he answered.

"Enough about that," she said, reaching towards her back. "So... I got this thing!" A giant scythe unfurls, almost hitting Jaune if he hadn't taken a step back. It stabbed into the ground, a few pieces of tile coming loose and cracking. It's massive size was definitely intimidating, even for someone like him.

"Damn, that's a badass scythe you have. Nice to see it's also a sniper for long range use as well. I can tell you take very good care of it," Jaune praised, admiring the handiwork. "What's its name?"

"Crescent Rose! I made it myself back at Signal, though I may have gone a bit overboard when making it," Ruby replied, a light blush due to the complement. "I really put my all into it. It's probably my greatest accomplishment.

"Well it definitely shows," he agreed. "It's definitely one-of-a-kind. Very versatile in almost any given situation. Not bad Ruby. I'd be proud too."

Feeling embarrassed and happy that someone else thought Crescent Rose was also awesome, she looked away. "Thanks for that Jaune. But what about you? I'm sure you also have a cool weapon."

' _Not on me and definitely not as complex. Still, the thought is appreciated.'_ With a small sigh, Jaune unhooked Crocea Mors from his side. "Not necessarily, but it does have some history and it's also pretty reliable," he answered, Crocea Mors now unsheathed. "This is called Crocea Mors, a sword and sheath that my great-great-grandfather used to fight in the war. It's supposed to be unbreakable. As for the sheath, it turns into a shield on the fly," he stated as he turned the sheath into a shield and back. He handed Ruby his sword so she could look it over herself.

"Still, it's not bad. Pretty balanced and still sharp. Not everyone appreciates the classics these days," Ruby said, returning the sword.

"Thanks," Jaune said as he reattached Crocea Mors to his side. "I'm hoping to maybe learn other ways to fight. Can't be up close all the time, you know?"

"Well that's why we're here, to learn and be able to help others, right?" Ruby looked at him as she said it, Crescent Rose back in its rightful place.

"Of course. To help others," Jaune agreed.

"Speaking of, do you know where we're going anyways?" Ruby looked around, seeing some bushes and a fountain, but not much else.

"Not really. I was following you actually," Jaune said with a frown. "I'm sure we'll find out. We should head towards the main building in the meantime."

"Okie. Lead the way Vomit Boy!"

* * *

After a couple of minutes of walking around, they managed to find the auditorium, which was filled with students talking amongst each other in excitement. Both were looking around for different reasons, one for a blonde sister and the other for a cat faunus. Sadly only one managed to succeed.

"Ruby, over here! I saved you a spot!" Said buxom blonde was waving towards them.

Seeing her sister, Ruby instantly brightens up. "Hey Jaune! That's my sister! Here, I'll introduce you," she says, starting to pull him along.

"Actually Ruby, I'm trying to see if I can find someone that I got separated from," Jaune said, still looking around.

"Oh! That's cool, I understand. Hopefully you can find them. I'll talk to you later," Ruby replied, letting go and giving him a small wave. With that, she made her way towards her sister, ready to give her a piece of her mind.

"Now, where did she go?" Giving another glance around the auditorium, he couldn't find her. "Damn."

Making his way through the crowd, he tried so hard to look for her. He may have lost his opportunity earlier, but he was ready now that he confirmed that she truly was here. He just didn't know how either one of them would act. All he hoped was that she would be happy, though he'd understand if she had moved on, as painful as that was. Yet he didn't find her. All he got were irritated looks and some shoving. Nothing. ' _I have to find her.'_

 _*tap tap*_

Looking up towards the stage, he saw the headmaster ready to give the introductory speech, his assistant behind him. All noise stopped, everyone giving them their utmost attention. _'Dammit! I'll have to look for her later.'_

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction," Ozpin stated, locking eyes with Jaune as he said that, as if he were talking to him directly. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Once he finished his speech, he left, Glynda taking his place.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed," Glynda curtly said before also leaving.

Ozpin and Glynda. The ones in charge of Beacon and highly esteemed Huntsmen. Oh Jaune definitely did his research on them before coming here. He had to know exactly what he was getting himself into, especially if they found out about who he really was. _'It doesn't matter. It lead me to Blake. Anything is worth it if it means seeing her again. Yet why did it seem like Ozpin was talking to me when he said that? I couldn't have been found out already, right?'_

Shaking his head free of these troubling thoughts, Jaune noticed that everyone else were making their way out of the auditorium to where they would all stay the night.

* * *

Adjusting the strap of his bag, having gotten it from where they kept their luggage, Jaune looked around the ballroom. There were some people already setting up their sleeping bags, others going to change. Trying to find some space, Jaune spotted Ruby setting up her own bag.

"Hey Ruby, mind if I place my things near yours? There's not much space around," Jaune said, giving her a small smile.

"Yeah! I don't mind! That's what friends are for right? I can even introduce you to Yang," Ruby happily replied, arms open as offering him to place his stuff anywhere he wanted.

"I really appreciate it," he said, setting his bag down before unzipping it. "I don't mind meeting your sister either. Making more friends is never a bad thing."

"Exactly! And here Yang is telling me to open up more instead of relying on Crescent Rose," Ruby said energetically. "I'll show her!"

"Well, I'm gonna go ahead and change. Need get rid of the vomit smell, you know?" With that, Jaune stood up, shorts and shirt in one hand, toothbrush and toothpaste in the other.

"Alright! Don't take too long," Ruby said, giving him a wave.

Giving her nod and a smile, he turned around and made his way towards the changing rooms and bathroom. Following the other students, he turned the corner, accidentally running into someone, his things falling to the floor.

"Oof," Jaune exclaimed in surprise.

"I'm sorry," a soft voice replied.

"It's no problem, I shoul-" Jaune started before cutting himself off. He stared at the person he bumped into, mouth agape. Said person could only do the same, her hand covering her mouth. "B-Blake!? I-It's you!"

Blake, dressed in her black yukata and book in hand, continued to stare, her heart thudding against her chest.

"I-I've been looking for you. I-I missed you," Jaune shakily said, eyes watering. He tentatively reached a hand out towards her, as if to caress her cheek. She didn't pull away as he got closer, actually taking a step towards him. Before he could touch her, Blake seemed to break out of her stupor, noticing the attention people were giving them. Giving a quick glance around her, she hurriedly left without a word, leaving Jaune there.

He stood there, hand still reaching out. It...hurt. Everything hurt for Jaune. It was two years. Two years of doing the unimaginable, only for her to run away from him. He knew that the circumstances on why they got together weren't great, but she had been so happy. The happiest that she could remember. Yet she had moved on it seemed.

Steeling his nerves, he briskly made his way to the bathroom. Upon entering, he went into a stall, sitting down. He confirmed that she was alive and well. She seemed to be trying to move past the whole White Fang situation she was in. He finally got to see her. So why was he sitting down in a bathroom stall, silently crying? He knew that Blake could've moved on and forgotten him the last two years. He even said he was okay with that, as long as he saw her. Yet here Jaune was.

' _It...hurts. She didn't even say anything, just running off. Why? Why not even a simple hello? Dammit…'_

* * *

It was some time before Jaune finally returned to the ballroom. It seemed everyone was asleep, the moonlight allowing him to be able to see. He had, begrudgingly, come to terms with the fact that Blake moved on. At least, he thinks he is, ignoring the ache in his chest.

Making his way towards his bag next to Ruby and Yang, he fell face down onto his sleeping bag. He just wanted to get this day over with. Maybe he'll leave Beacon tomorrow and go back to what he's been doing the past two years. He was considered to be one of the best.

Feeling the weight of the events that had transpired today made him tired. With a sigh, he closed his eyes, ready to let sleep overtake him. At least it would've, if it weren't for someone poking him. Looking up, he saw a familiar pair of amber eyes staring at him.

With a start, Jaune quickly sat up. "B-Blake-!"

Blake silenced him by pressing a finger gently to his lips. Looking around to make sure no one else was waking up, she beckoned him to follow her. Not bothering to put on shoes, he quickly followed her outside, the moonlight illuminating his surroundings. He found her next to bush near the entrance.

"Blake…" Jaune said standing in front of her. He didn't know what else to say, opting to just say whatever came to mind. "I-I understand if you moved on. I just had to make sure you were okay. It took me two years, but I couldn't give up."

Blake stared at him softly, her lips quivering. She never could hide her emotions from him. "Oh Jaune. I never did move on," she said, looking at her hands. "I never expected to see you again though...I didn't know how to react. But I've missed you dearly."

Jaune felt his face burn up. Of course he was wrong. This was Blake. It was the nerves making him think that way. _'I shouldn't have been so quick to judge. Blake doesn't like direct confrontation nor crowds. She was probably just as nervous as-'_

Jaune felt his thought process stop as he felt Blake press herself against him, kissing him on the lips. Her familiar, soft lips. He immediately placed one hand on her waist, the other on her cheek, pulling her close. Blake wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

They stayed like that for a couple of seconds before separating, a blush on both their faces. Jaune left his hand on her cheek, rubbing the tears that had started to fall.

"Blake...I've finally found you."

"Yeah," Blake said with a soft smile, entwining their hands together, the moonlight reflecting off a metal band on both their hands. "And I you, my husband."

* * *

 **AN: After a long time, I'm finally back and with a new story! Now I know that many of you might be questioning just why Blake and Jaune are married. Well that and everything else will be explained as the story progresses. For now it'll follow canon for the most part, but that will change. Probably towards the end of Volume One. Anyways, I am excited about this new story and hopefully you guys will too.**

 **As for those of you wondering about my High School DxD**


End file.
